Pirates of the Caribbean parodies
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a series of parodies I've decided to do. Info is inside. Rated T.
1. Curse of the Black Wampa Part 1

Note: Ok, this is going to be a little different than my past parodies. Instead of posting sequels to the series, I've decided to have them all in one. It's gonna be a stretch, but I think it'll be good. Think of this as more of an experiment sort of thing. Seeing if people like it better separate or not. Feel free to point out if I made a typo or need to adjust something that I might have on these parodies. It's the only way I'll learn. Be constructive and not bashful please. I hope you enjoy this parody series. And I own nothing.

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Wampa**

In the midst of the fog we see a ship in a distance approaching. Out of nowhere a dolphin randomly jumps out of the water and goes back in. We hear a little girl singing and the singing gets louder as the ship approaches. We now see young Renamon on the ship, looking in a distance, singing about pirates. "_Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me"_ Renamon sang. As she continued as figure approaches her. Then a purple claw touches her shoulder and she turned and gasped. "Quiet" Spyro said. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to be caught by them do you?" Spyro asked. "That will do, Spyro" Impmon said. "She was singing about pirates. Nothing but trouble by singing in this unnatural fog. Mark my words" Spyro said. "Consider them marked. Move along" Impmon ordered. "Yes sir" Spyro said. "It's also bad luck to have a female on board a ship. Even if the female was young" Spyro said as he walked by and grabbed a bottle and drank it.

"I think it'll be exciting to meet a pirate" Renamon said. "Think again" Impmon said. "Ruthless outlaws, the lot of them. I intend to see any man that sails under a pirate flag or wares a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop at a sudden stop" Impmon said smirking to Renamon. Renamon then looks at Spyro and Spyro simulates being hanged. Renamon gasped at how harsh it sounded. "Impmon I appreciate what you're trying to dobut.. but I'm concerned what effect this will have on her" The Professor said. "My Apologies" Impmon said walking off. "I actually find it interesting" Renamon said to The Professor. "Yes, that's what concerns me" The Professor said and walked off. The young Renamon then continued looking in a distance and saw an umbrella floating in the water. She then spots a young red reptilian male creature lying on a piece of a ship.

"Hey! Look! A boy is in the water!" Renamon shouted to the crew of the ship. Everyone looked over the edge of the ship and saw him. "Man overboard!" Impmon shouted. Then the crew then got him and hulled him on the ship. Impmon examined him and he was still alive. "He's still breathing" Impmon said. "Mother of God" Spyro said wide eyed. Then everyone went up to see what Spyro saw and they saw a ship that looks like it was blown up and is on fire. "What happened?" The Professor asked. "It seems like it was from something heavily armed" Impmon said. "No good that did them. Everyone's thinking it I'm just saying it. Pirates!" Spyro said. "There.. there's no proof of that. It.. could be an accident" The Professor said. Renamon is seen looking at the young red reptilian male. "On the boats. Heave to!" Impmon ordered. "Heave to!" a random person repeated. "Renamon I want you to watch over the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him" The Professor said as Renamon nodded and walked to the knocked out young male as some of the men on the ship row out to investigate the damaged ship.

Renamon looks at the young male and gently slides her hand across his head. Then the young male gasped and grabbed her hand. "It's ok. My name is Renamon" Renamon said. "Guilmon" Guilmon said as if he was out of breath. "I'll watch over you, Guilmon" Renamon said. Guilmon then laid back down and passed out. She then spots something around his neck. She took it off of him and examined it. "You're a.. pirate" Renamon said surprised. "Has he said anything?" Impmon asked. She gasped and quickly hid the necklace behind her back. "His name is Guilmon. That's all I found out" Renamon said sort of lying. "Take him below" Impmon ordered and the crew carried him down into the ship. Renamon then takes another look at it and as she held it up she spots a ship sailing in a distance. She then got wide eyed as she looked at the pirate flag which had a bandicoot skull with crossbones on it. She then closed her eyes.

A/N: Now, like I said, this my be a little difficult to put together. If you have any concerns as to why I did this so soon, well I've said before I kinda go to what I feel like doing instead of actually doing things on a schedule. So if you're mad about his, I apologize. And don't worry I'm still going to do the stories I said I was going to do. I hope you have enjoyed this first installment and I'll see you next time.


	2. Curse of the Black Wampa Part 2

Note: I own nothing.

Renamon wakes up and we see that she's an adult now and is in her dark bedroom with her night clothes on. She gets up and looks at the drawer and opens it. She then opens a secret compartment and it shows the medallion she found on Guilmon. A clock goes off and she pulverized the clock. She then goes to the mirror and puts the medallion on. Then a knock was heard from the door. "Renamon?" the Professor's voice asked from the other side. Renamon then tried to put on a shirt then she accidentally ripped the shirt and fell. "Ow" Renamon said on the floor. The Professor and his helpers then enter the room and see her on the floor. "Hi" Renamon said. "How many times are you going to make a mess of the place?" the Professor asked. Renamon just shrugged as the helpers open the curtains. "Ah. What a beautiful day" the Professor said looking out the window. "There's a gift for you" the Professor said pointing to the box one of the helpers has. Renamon then opens the box and sees a dress.

"It's... beautiful" Renamon said. "Isn't it?" the Professor asked. "May I try it on?" Renamon asked. "Sure. Help her" the Professor ordered his helpers. "Actually... I'm hoping you'll wear it at the ceremony today" the Professor said. "Ceremony?" Renamon asked. "Captain Impmon's ceremony" the Professor clarified. "I knew it" Renamon said not surprised. "Commander Impmom, he's about to become. A fine character don't you think? He fancies you, you know" the Professor said as we see the helpers strapping on a corset. Renamon gasps. "How's it coming?" the Professor asked. "It's difficult to say" Renamon said. "I was told it was the latest fashion around" the Professor said. "Well.. maybe they have learned.. not to breath" Renamon said trying to breath. A helper walks in. "You have a visitor" the helper said.

We see Guilmon holding a case wondering around the house. He grabs a candle and accidentally breaks it. He then hid the candle in a vase as a helper of the Professor walked by. "Ah. Guilmon. Good to see you again" the Professor said walking down the stairs. "Good day, sir" Guilmon said setting the case on a table. "I have your order" Guilmon said opening the case revealing a sword. The Professor pulls out the sword and examines it. "It's a rare type. It's a kind of metal that's hard to find" Guilmon said. The professor then looks at the handle. "If I may?" Guilmon asked. The Professor then give him the sword. "Light and easy to handle. You can kill a lot of people in an instant" Guilmon said demonstrating and flips the sword and accidentally drops it. "My bad" Guilmon said picking it up and giving it back to him. "Impressive. Impmon will be very pleased with this. And do pass my compliments onto your master" the Professor said. Guilmon gave a look as if not being appreciated enough. "I shall. A craftsman is always glad to hear his work" Guilmon said with a smile.

Renamon is now seen walking down the stairs. "Oh Renamon. You look stunning" the Professor said. Guilmon looked in aw at Renamon. "Guilmon! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night" Renamon said walking up to Guilmon. "I don't think it's.." the Professor said then was interrupted. "About the day we met. You remember?" Renamon asked. "How can I forget Miss Renamon?" Guilmon said. "How many times must I ask you to just call me Renamon?" Renamon asked. "At least once more Miss Renamon. As always" Guilmon said. "At least the boy has proprietary. Now, we must be going" the Professor said. "Good day Mister Guilmon" Renamon said. Guilmon blinked in confusion as the walked out. "Good day... Renamon" Guilmon said with a smile as if he liked calling her that. He then watches as they ride off.

A/N: Be sure to check out my other stuff and stay tuned for more. Read and Review please.


	3. Curse of the Black Wampa Part 3

Note: I own nothing.

Crash is on what seems to be a ship sailing to land with the wind blowing behind him. He then looks down and jumps on deck. We then see it was a much smaller ship and it is flooded. Then he grabs a bucket and tosses some water out of the small ship. He then looks up and sees three skeletons and four ropes hanging on a odd shaped rock. Crash then stands and salutes to the fallen pirates.

A bunch of characters are seen minding there own business and one of them spots a bucket floating in the water. Then one by one they look over and spots a figure. Crash was then seen on top of the small ship that apparently mostly sank except for the top. He then steps onto the dock and walks past Homer and Bart Simpson. "Hey, buddy" Homer said, getting Crash's attention. "It's a gold coin to tie your boat to the dock. And.. I would need to know your name" Homer said trying to sound like a business man. "A gold coin you say?" Crash asked. "Yes" Homer answered. "Well.. in that case... take three. And we'll forget the name" Crash said. Bart just gave a surprised look. "Yes! Um.. welcome Mr.. Smith" Homer said and they both walked away from each other.

"You see son. That's how you scam a man" Homer said. Then he bit a coin and it was fake. He did the same with the others. "They're all fake!" Homer whined. Bart just laughed. "Why you little!" Homer said angrily. Then he ends up choking Bart.

"Some father" Crash said disgusted. He then walks by a desk and spots a small bag. He shakes it and heard coins jingle. He then shrugs and puts it in his pocket and continued walking.

Meanwhile, the ceremony begins with a bunch of solders marching in two lines. Renamon is seen still having trouble breathing.

Crash sees the ceremony going on in a distance and walks on.

"Two paces, march!" an officer ordered. And the solders did so. "Right about, face!" the officer ordered as Impmon appeared. The solders did so. "Present, arms!" the officer finished. The solders did so and Impmon walks down the isle. Renamon once more is seen still having problems as Impmon grabs the sword Guilmon made and pulls it out. He then swings the sword around and stops the blade in the middle of his face. Then a solders pants fell down. "Sorry" Impmon said.

Crash is now seen walking onto another dock only to be confronted with Hunter and Blink. "This dock is off-limits to civilians" Blink said. "Sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you right away" Crash said. He tries to walk around them and they get in his way again. "Apparently there's some high-tide to do over the fort eh? How can it be, two upstanding men such as yourselves, did not get an invitation?" Crash asked. "Someone has to keep civilians from passing these docks" Blink said. "It's a fine goal. But it seems.. a ship like that.. makes this one a bit superior really" Crash said pointing to the ships. "The Daughter is the power of the waters is true enough. But no ship can match The Terminator for speed" Blink said. "I heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast and not likely catchable: The Black Wampa" Crash said. "Yes well.. there's not a real ship that can match The Terminator" Hunter said laughing. "Black Wampa is a real ship" Blink argued. "No it's not" Hunter said. "Yes. I've seen it" Blink said. "You've seen it?" Hunter asked. "Yes" Blink said. "You haven't seen it" Hunter said. "Yes I have" Blink said. "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and a captain that's.. so evil, that hell itself, spat him back out?" Hunter asked. "No" Blink said. "No" Hunter said. "But I have seen a ship with black sails" Blink said. Crash just sighed and face-palmed himself. As they continue to argue, Crash sneaks past them and walks on The Daughter.

Then when they finally stopped arguing they realized Crash was already on the ship. "Hey! Get away from there!" Blink shouted as they ran to him. "You don't have permission to be onboard" Hunter said as they point there guns at him. "Sorry. It's just a pretty ship" Crash said. "What's your name?" Blink asked. "Smith. Or Smithy if you like" Crash said. "So what's your purpose here, 'Mr. Smith'?" Hunter asked. "And no lies!" Blink said strictly. "Fine. I confess. I plan to steal a ship, pick up a crew, rage, steel, plunder, the works" Crash said. "I said no lies" Blink said. "I think he's telling the truth" Hunter said. "He wouldn't have told us if he was telling the truth" Blink said. "Unless of course you don't believe in the truth even when it's told to you" Crash said. Blink blinked in confusion. "What?" Blink asked.

A band of violin players are seen playing as we see Impmon and Renamon meet up. "May I have a moment?" Impmon asked. They walk outside near where the ocean is. "You look lovely, Renamon" Impmon commented. Renamon tried to say thanks, but he could only whisper it. "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind" Impmon said. "This promotion I've yet to achieve is.. a marriage to a fine female. And you have become a fine female, Renamon" Impmon said. "I can't breath" Renamon said. "Yes I.. I'm a bit nervous myself" Impmon said with his back turned to her as she passed out and fell.

"And then they made me their chief" Crash told Blink and Hunter as Renamon splashed into the water. All three looked and saw her.

Impmon turns around and doesn't see her. "Renamon?" Impmon asked. He then looked down and saw where she splashed. "Renamon!" Impmon shouted on top of his lungs. He was then about to jump in after her until one of the solders stopped him. "The rocks! Sir it's a miracle she missed them!" the solder said.

Renamon continues to sink.

"Will you be saving her?" Crash asked. "I can't swim.. I think" Hunter said. Blink just shook his head. "Some solders you are. Do not loose these" Crash said giving his gadgets to them. He then jumps in to save Renamon.

A/N: I left out a little bit of the argument because it was getting annoying typing the whole argument. So, hope you're still enjoying this and read and review please.


	4. Curse of the Black Wampa Part 4

Note: I own nothing.

As Renamon was sinking, the medallion made a sonic boom.

"What was that?" Blink asked. Hunter just shrugged. Then winds started to change. Hunter and Blink looked confused.

Renamon reaches the bottom. Crash then grabs Renamon and tries to carry her, but she was too heavy. So Crash took off her dress, still leaving her undershirt on.

Solders started to march to where Renamon, Crash, Blink and Hunter were at.

Crash lifted Renamon up for Hunter and Blink to pull up. So they got her on the deck. "She's not breathing!" Blink said worried. "Move!" Crash said. He then tore off her corset and handed it to Blink. She started breathing again and spat out some water. "I never would have thought of that" Hunter said. "You clearly have no idea how to save anyone do you?" Crash asked. "Don't be mean about it" Hunter said. "I'm beginning to wonder how you got to be a solder" Crash said. He then spots the medallion around Renamon's neck. "Where did you get that?" Crash asked curiously. Then Impmon shows up with a bunch of solders and pulled a sword on him. "On your feet" Impmon ordered. Crash slowly got up. "Renamon" the Professor said worried and putting a shirt around her to warm her up. "You ok?" the Professor asked. "I'm fine" Renamon said. The Professor then looks at Blink with the corset in his hands. Blink dropped it and pointed at Crash. "Shoot him" the Professor ordered. "Professor! Impmon. Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Renamon asked.

Impmon thought for a moment, then puts his sword away. "I believe thanks are in order" Impmon said holding his hand out for a hand shake. Crash then grabs it and Impmon looks at Crash's arm and sees a burned scar. "Had a struggle Scientist Invention Trading Company, didn't we? Pirate" Impmon said. "Hang him" the Professor said. "Really?" Crash asked not amused. "Keep your guns on him men" Impmon ordered as he saw a tattoo that says Crash Bandicoot. "Well, well. Crash Bandicoot" Impmon said letting go of his arm. "Captain Crash Bandicoot if you please, sir" Crash said. "I don't see your ship. 'Captain'" Impmon said. "I'm in the market" Crash said. "He said he came to take one" Blink reported. "I told you he was telling the truth. Oh, and these are his, sir" Hunter said giving Crash's gadgets to Impmon. "A pistol with no additional shots, a compass.. which can't pint North" Impmon said giving a humored chuckle. "And a sword with a handle made of wood" Impmon said. "You are without doubt the 'worst' pirate I've ever heard of" Impmon said. "But you 'have' heard of me" Crash pointed out.

Impmon then grabs Crash and pulls him to a solder to cuff him. "Impmon, it's not right" Renamon said following them. Renamon then got his attention when she pulled him to face her. "Pirate or not he saved my life" Renamon said. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man with a lifetime of wickedness" Impmon said. "Though it seems enough to condemn him" Crash said. "Indeed" Impmon said. Once the cuffs were on, Crash quickly put the cuffs around Renamon's neck. Everyone then jumped in surprise. "Impmon! My gadgets please" Crash demanded. Impmon sighed and got his gadgets. "Renamon, isn't it?" Crash asked. "It's Miss Renamon" Renamon corrected. "Miss Renamon if you'd be so kind" Crash asked. Renamon knew what he meant. So she took his gadgets and put them on one by one. She then reached over Crash's shoulder, looking like she's hugging him. Crash looked at Impmon and saw he had a disgusted expression on his face. Crash smiled knowing how much it bothered him. "Easy on the goods" Crash said. Renamon then finished. "You're despicable" Renamon said. "Sticks and stones. I saved your life. You saved mine, we're square" Crash said as he turned her around and faced the crowd.

"Gentlemen, me lady. This is the day, that you'll remember when you almost caught.. Captain Crash Bandicoot" Crash said pushing Renamon to the crowd and he then kicked a switch and grabbed a rope and nothing happened. "Damn it" Crash said as he quickly kicked the other switch then the rope pulled him up and a cannon crashes though the dock. Crash is now seen rotating in a circle. "Now will you shoot him?" the professor asked. "Open fire!" Impmon ordered and the solders fired at him. "Hey!" Crash shouted as he landed on a poll. "Move out!" Impmon ordered. Crash then walks up to a rope and put his cuffs over it and slid down it. He then continued running as the solders continued firing. "Bring him to me dead or alive!" Impmon ordered.

As the solders marched on the streets, Crash is seen hiding behind a statue. He then looked and spotted a group of solders marching by. He then looked up and saw a sign for a blacksmith shop and entered. Crash walks in and examines the room. He then spots a tool and grabs it. He then heard a bottle being dropped. Crash looks around and saw Peter Griffin sleeping on a chair. Crash walks up to him and taps him, Peter didn't do anything. "Whoa!" Crash shouted. Still no response. He then clashed two metal bars together, which caused him to shake. Crash knocked out of it and still nothing. "Amazing how much a person can drink. I can relate" Crash said to himself. He then went on to use the tool on his cuffs. All it did was bend the chains. He then looks and sees a machine where a donkey was strapped onto. Crash then got a red hot metal bar and burned the donkey's butt. "Ow!" the donkey yelled. Crash looked confused. "Wait.. you can talk?" Crash asked. "Of course I can fool! What do you think I am a stupid animal?" the donkey asked. "Well.." Crash said then was interrupted when the donkey started ranting about him burning his butt. Then when Crash had enough he tied a cloth around his mouth. "That's better. Now move" Crash ordered burning his butt again. The donkey whined and walked making the machine move.

Crash then used one of the parts of the machine to snap the chains of the cuffs. Then the door was opening and Crash hid.

Guilmon came in and saw the donkey walking. He then patted the donkey and saw Peter sleeping on the chair. "Right where I left you" Guilmon said scoffing. He then sets his jacket down and saw his tool in a spot her knew he didn't leave it. "Not where I left you" Guilmon looked suspicious. He then reached for the tool and got his hand slapped by a sword. "Ah" Guilmon said in pain. He looked up and met eyes with Crash. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate" Guilmon said. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Crash asked. "I would like to avoid familiarity with pirates" Guilmon stated. "Well.. then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. Now if you'll excuse me" Crash said about to leave then Guilmon quickly grabbed another sword. "You think this is wise? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Crashasked. "You threatened Miss Renamon" Guilmon said. Crash then hold his sword up next to his. "Only a little" Crash said.

Then they started swinging at each other. Then they stopped for a moment. "You're good with that I'll admit. Excellent form. But how does your foot work?" Crash asked. "If I step here.." Crash said as he stepped to his right and Guilmon followed as they continued swinging their swords and stopped. "Very good. Now I step again" Crash said as they continued. Then they made a small pause and Crash swung one more time and Guilmon blocked it. "Ta" Crash said making his way to the door. Guilmon then throws his sword so the lock would stay in place. Crash tries to move it, but nothing worked. "Nice trick. Except.. you are once more between me and my way out. Now.." Crash said as he pulls out his sword. ".. you have no weapon" Crash finished. Then Guilmon grabbed a metal poll Crash used to burn the donkey. The donkey saw it and walked again.

Then they continue their fight. Crash then wrapped his cuff chain around the metal poll and pulls it away from Guilmon. But at the same time he burned his hand. "Gah" Crash grunted. Then they go at the poll where swords are being held. Guilmon grabs one and they continue to fight. Crash then notices a lot of swords. "Who makes all these?" Crash asked. "I do.. and I practice with them.. three hours a day" Guilmon said as they fight. "You should get yourself a girl" Crash said as he swung his sword. Then Guilmon grabbed another sword and they continue to fight. "Or.. perhaps the reason why you practice is because you can't have one. Or.. incapable of wooing one. Your.. not a eunick.. are you?" Crash asked. "I practice so when I meet a pirate.. I can kill it!" Guilmon said as they walk on the platform and continue to fight. Crash then wraps the chain around one of Guilmon's swords. Then Guilmon jabs the sword in into a wooden beam. Crash tries to swing at him, but keeps missing. Then he stomps on a piece of wood, knocking Guilmon over.

Crash then tries to use his feet to pull it out. Then a Guilmon gets back up, Crash pulls out the sword and lands back on the platform causing Guilmon to jump onto the beam. Crash looks around to find him and he finds him on the beam. Guilmon then cuts a rope, but nothing happens. "How hard can it be to tell which one to use?" Guilmon asked. "Welcome to my world" Crash said. Then Guilmon finally got the right one and the bag fell onto the platform causing him to be launched on the beam. Then they try to get on the right beam so they can continue. But they keep changing at the same time. Then Guilmon tricks Crash in moving and Crash jumps on the one he was. Then they continue and Crash's sword gets slapped out of his hand. Crash then waves and tries to jump down. Guilmon beats him down. Then Crash uses a sand bag to blind Guilmon and kick the sword out of his hand. He then tried to get something else then when he did he finds that Crash is pointing at him with a pistol. "You cheated" Guilmon said. "Pirate" Crash said.

Then solders are heard knocking on the door. Guilmon then backs up to block the back. "Move away" Crash ordered. "No" Guimon refused. "Please move?" Crash asked. "No! I'm not letting you escape" Guilmon said. Crash then cocks the pistol. "This shot is not meant for you" Crash said. Guilmon looked confused. Then a bottle crashed on Crash's head and he falls down. Then it was revealed that Peter hit him with a beer bottle. Then the solders broke the door down and surrounded the area. Impmon then walks in. "Excellent work Mr. Griffin. You assisted in capturing a dangerous fugitive" Impmon said. "Just doing my.. hic.. civic duty, sir" Peter said in a drunk tone. "Well I think this is the day you'll always remember that Captain Crash Bandicoot almost escaped. Take him away" Impmon ordered.

A/N: Sorry if the past chapters didn't seem to end right, but I'm going to try harder to make more sense on how a chapter ends. Read and Review please.


	5. Curse of the Black Wampa Part 5

Note: I own nothing

In a prison, we see other prisoners trying to attract the dog with white fur and a black lightning bolt. The other prisoners were Croc, Pac-man, Gex and a few others. "Come here boy. Have a nice juicy bone" Croc said as the others were also trying to attract him. "You keep doing that, the dog will never move" Crash said relaxing in another cell. "Oh excuse us. We haven't given up hope yet" Croc said. Crash just chuckled a little and and continued to relax.

Then we cut to Renamon who's getting ready for bed. "This must have been a difficult day for you" one of the helpers said. "I was expecting Impmon to propose, but I'll admit I wasn't prepared for it" Renamon said. "I mean being threatened by that pirate. Sounds scary" the helper said. "Oh... yes it was" Renamon replied. "But the commander proposed. Now that's a smart match, if you don't mind me saying so" the helper said. "It is a smart match. He's a.. huh.. I can't say much about him" Renamon said. "What about Guilmon?" the helper asked. "That's too bold" Renamon answered in a strict tone. "I apologize. It wasn't my place" the helper said then left the room. Renamon pulled out the medallion and examined it. Then a strange wind blew out the candles.

Guilmon was seen working. "I hardly get any credit for anything!" Guilmon whispered angrily to himself as he hammered a sword. He then looked at it and it was bent a little. He then sighed. Then he heard a strange noise coming from outside. Guilmon then looks out the window and spots a black cat running down the street.

In the bay, we see a ship approaching.

On the boarder, we see The Professor and Impmon walking past cannons that are pointing at the bay. "Has Renamon answered you yet?" The Professor asked. "Not yet" Impmon said a little disappointed. "Well she did have a rough day" The Professor pointed out. Impmon nooded in agreement. "Dull weather don't you think?" The Professor asked. "I'll say so" Impmon said. Then a soft boom was heard. "What was that?" The Professor asked. Impmon looks over. "Cannon fire!" Impmon said tackling The Professor out of the way. "Return fire!" Impmon shouted. "Baracade youself in my office, Professor!" Impmon shouted.

In jail, Crash also heard the cannon fire. "I know those guns" Crash said looking out the window and spots a ship. "It's the Wampa" Crash said. "The Black Wampa? I heard stories of that ship. She's been praying on ships for nearly a decade. And never leaves any survivers" Croc said. "No survivers? I wonder where the stories come from" Crash said. "Good point" Croc said.

Cannons continue to fire at the town destroying buildings, blowing up shacks and making people fly. A little kid is seen screaming in the middle of the street. Then a cannonball bursted through a building making a stand fall. Then the kid gets saved in time before the thing crushes the poor kid. Then we see pirates coming to shore. In the group of pirates we see Pinstripe, Wario, Dingodile and a few others. They come to shore and charge at the town. We then see Leroy and Evil or 627 who has a false eye and is cleaning it off. He then puts it in his eye socket and they go off to battle. Wario yells and throws bombs at a couple of buildings. He then chases after a woman and laughs.

Guilmon quickly grabs a sword and ax and enters the fight. He spots Wario chasing after the woman and throws his ax at him and hits his back. Wario then falls seemingly dead. Guilmon then grabs the ax and continues to fight off the pirates. We see solders trying to fight off the pirates as well.

Then a group of pirates approach The Professor's mansion. Renamon spots them and was about to warn the helper. Then the helper goes to the door. "Don't!" Renamon yelled. Then the helper opened the door. "Hello chump" Leroy said as he fired a gun. The pirates then storm in. Evil then spots Renamon up the stairs. "Up there!" Evil said. Then him and Leroy run up after Renamon as she ran into her room and locked the door. Renamon then runs into one of the helpers. "Miss! They've come to get you" the helper said. "What?" Renamon asked. "You're the Professor's creation" the helper said.

Then they were heard knocking. "Hide and when you find the chance run out and onto the fort" Renamon said running into another room. Leroy and Evil charge in and chase after Renamon. She then swings a pan at Leroy, knocking him out. The helper then runs out the door. She attempts to swing again but Evil catches it and makes goofy faces at her. She then sprays Evil's face with perfume. "Ack! How can anybody find this appealing?" Evil asked as he let go. Renamon then runs off and Leroy quickly gets back up and pushes Evil.

Renamon then shuts another door and blocks it with a fancy candle. She then sees two swords on a prop and tries to get one out but fails. Then Leroy and Evil burst in and can't find her. Evil looks at an open window and assumes she went out the window. Then Leroy stops him. "We know you're here poppet" Leroy said. "Poppet" Evil said laughing. "Come on out. No reason to hide. We're harmless" Leroy said. "Doesn't that seem a little out of place?" Evil asked. Leroy then slaps Evil's head, knocking his fake eye out into his hand. He then puts it back in place. Then they heard something fall in a closet. "The gold calls to us" Leroy said. "But that was.." Evil was saying then got interrupted when Leroy was about to hit him. Leroy then approached the closet and Renamon sees them from inside the closet. "Hello poppet" Leroy said. Then they opened the door.

"Parley!" Renamon shouted. "What?" Leroy asked. "Parley. Invoke the right of parley. According to the code, you have to take me to your captain" Renamon said. "I know the code. I'm not dumb" Leroy said. "And it also demands you do them no harm until the parley is complete" Renamon continued. "Blazes with the code" Evil said. "She wants to be taken to the captain!" Leroy shouted. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code" Leroy said with an evil smile.

As the battle continues, Guilmon comes face to face with Scorpion. "Come here!" Scorpion shouts launching a chain at Guilmon and pulling him in. Guilmon thought this will be the end for him. Then a cannon hits a sign and the sign hits Scorpion and send him into a building. "Man, that was close!" Guilmon said. He then looked over and saw Renamon getting pulled away. "Guilmon!" Renamon said. "Renamon" Guilmon said as he was about to try to save her. Then Wario comes out of nowhere and blocks Guilmon. "Hello" Wario said with an evil smile. Guilmon wondered why Wario was still alive. Guilmon then looks down and sees a bomb and backs up. Then the bomb blows up only knocking Guilmon out. Wario then cackles and runs off.

Then a cannonball gets fired at the jail and the wall collapsed. Letting all but Crash free. "My sympathys friend. It's no matter of luck at all" Croc said as he jumped out with everyone else. Crash was then left alone. The clouds rolled revealing a full moon. Crash then figured he should probably give it a shot. Crash then grabs a bone and whistles to get Bolt's attention. "Come on doggy. It's just you and me now. Come on" Crash said calling him. Bolt then got closer. "Come on you filthy, slimy, manging.." Crash was saying as Bolt heard a noise from upstairs. "No! Wait! I didn't mean! Ugh" Crash said. Then a solder gets knocked down the stairs. Then Pinstripe and Dingodile came in. "Wait.. this ain't the armory" Dingodile said. Pinstripe the saw Crash. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Captain Crash Bandicoot" Pinstripe said then spits on Crash. Crash wipes off the spit. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island. Screaming into the distance. His fortunes didn't improve much" Dingodile said as Pinstripe chuckled. "Worry about your own fortunes. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers" Crash said with a proud smile. Pinstripe then grabs Crash's throat as the moonlight reveals his skeletal form. "So there is a curse. That's interesting" Crash said. "You know nothing of hell" Pinstripe said in an angry tone. He then slams Crash's head on the cage and they walk out. Crash rubs his head and looks at the bone. "That's very interesting" Crash said to himself.

A/N: Now I know some parts are a little off, but remember it's a parody. I'm trying to make my own twists as I go along with the story. Is it the best idea? Probably not. But then again it is, once more, a parody. So, hope you're enjoying this so far and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Oh and if you have any suggestions feel free to suggest them in the review box.


	6. Curse of the Black Wampa Part 6

Note: I own nothing

Clouds then roll in to cover the moon. The cannons continued to fire as the boats returned to the ship. We then see a figure standing beside the wheel of the ship. We then see Diddy Kong land on his shoulder. Renamon then gets onboard with the pirates and are confronted by Koala Kong. "You know we aren't supposed to have captives" Koala Kong said. "She's here under the revoke of parley with Captain Crashzilla" Leroy said. "I'm here to.." Renamon was saying then she got smacked in the face. "You speak when spoken to!" Koala Kong said. Then a hand grabs his wrist. "And you're not supposed to lay a hand on those under the protection of parley" Crashzilla said looking at Koala Kong strictly. "Yes sir" Koala Kong said as Crashzilla let go and Koala Kong put his arm down. "Apologies" Crashzilla said as he approached Renamon.

"Captain Crashzilla. I'm here to negotiate" Renamon said. "We're listening" Crashzilla said. "I want you to leave and never come back" Renamon said. "And if we don't?" Crashzilla asked. Renamon then goes to the edge of the ship and holds the medallion over the edge. "I'll drop it" Renamon said threateningly. "I am.. shaking in my shoes" Crashzilla said sarcastically. "What makes you think we need that little piece of gold?" Crashzilla asked. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognize the ship I saw it when I was a kid" Renamon said. "Did you know?" Crashzilla asked. "Fine. Well.. then a guess there's no point for me to keep it" Renamon said. She then pretended to drop it and had everyone jump. She then gave that 'got ya' look. Crashzilla laughs. "Good one. You have a name?" Crashzilla asked. "My name's Renamon. I'm a Digimon who works for the Professor" Renamon said. Crashzilla then has a sort of surprised look on his face and turned to the crew. "A Digimon" Crashzilla told the crew and they all murmured to each other. "Agumon" Leroy told Evil. Evil then gave a surprised look himself. "Now how did a Digimon such as yourself come into these parts?" Crashzilla asked. "I came and lived here most of my life" Renamon said. "Alright. You return the gold and we ne'er return" Crashzilla said. "Isn't it pronounced 'never'?" Renamon asked. "It means the same thing" Crashzilla said. Renamon took a small pause. "Ok" Renamon said as she shrugged. Then she gave the medallion to Crashzilla. Then Crashzilla gave it to Diddy Kong and Diddy Kong climbed away.

"Our bargain?" Renamon asked. Crashzilla then nodded to the crew and they started to set sail. "Wait! What are you doing? According to the code.." Renamon said as she went after Crashzilla. Crashzilla then turns around. "First, your return to shore was not part of the agreement, so I must do nothing. Second, you must be a pirate to apply and you're not. And thirdly.. the code is more like guidlines. The actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Wampa, Miss Renamon" Crashzilla said as the crew carried her off.

Back in town, in the morning, we then see Guilmon on the ground after being knocked out by the bomb. A bird then pooped on his head and he woke up. He looked around and saw the town all damaged. Guilmon then finds his way to The Professor and Impmon who are looking at a map on the table. "They took her! They took Renamon!" Guilmon said. "Blink, remove him" Impmon said. Blink was about to grab Guilmon then backed away when he yanked his arm out of the way. "We have to hunt her down we must save her!" Guilmon said. "And where do you suppose we start?" The Professor asked. Guilmon said nothing. "If you have any information concerning Renamon please share it" The Professor said. "That.. Crash Bandicoot. He talked about the Black Wampa" Blink said. "He more like mentioned it" Hunter corrected. "Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him he can lead us to it" Guilmon suggested. "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left without a trace. The best we can do is scout the waters. Professor.." Impmon was saying when Guilmon slammed an ax on the table. "That's not good enough!" Guilmon said frustrated. "Mister Guilmon, you're not a solder or a sailer.. you're a blacksmith. Now it's not the time for rash actions! Do not think you're the only one here who cares for Renamon" Impmon said as he went back to looking at the map. Guilmon sighed then walked off.

In the prison, we see Crash trying to unlock the cell he was in with a bone. He then heard footsteps coming down the stair. He then quickly got on the ground and layed there. "You. Crash" Guilmon said. "Yeah?" Crash asked. "You familiar with the Black Wampa?" Guilmon asked. "I've.. heard of it" Crash said. "When did it make berth?" Guilmon asked. "When did it make berth? You haven't heard the stories?" Crash asked. "Not really" Guilmon said. Crash sighed. "Captain Crashzilla.. and his crew of thieves.. sailed to the Island of Cursed Treasures. It's an island that can't be found.. except by those who already know where it is" Crash explained. "The Black Wampa is a real ship. Then it must be a real place. Where is it?" Guilmon asked. "Let me guess.. you want to become one too right?" Crash asked. Guilmon grabbed the bars with anger. "Never" Guilmon said. He then lets go and took a breath. "They took Renamon" Guilmon admitted. "Ah, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well.. if you want to woo a lady and capture her heart. You're going to have to do it alone. Unless there's a profit for me" Crash said. "I can get you out" Guilmon said. "How? The keys ran off" Crash said. "I helped built these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and application of strength.. the door will lift free" Guilmon said as he grabbed a bench and applied it on the bottom of the cell.

Crash then got curious. "What's your name?" Crash asked. "Guilmon" Guilmon answered. "I take that's a name for a Digimon. Much like your father huh?" Crash asked. "Yes" Guilmon said a little suspicious. "Hmm. Well, I changed my mind. If you release me, I pledge to take you to the Black Wampa and your dearly beloved. Agreed?" Crash asked holding his hand out for a shake. "Agreed" Guilmon said. "Good. Get me out" Crash said. Guilmon then lifted the door and dropped it. "Hurry. Someone could have heard that" Guilmon said. "Not without my things" Crash said as he grabbed his gadgets and they walked out.

A/N: I apologize if these chapters seem short. But like I said before I'm doing my best to sort these chapters out. I might end up making polls so you guys can let me know what story you want me to start on. Of course I have to get a few stories out of the way first. Tell you what, I'll focus on Godzilla and Mothra: Junior's Return and Fiction Story and once I get those out of the way I'll get the polls up and the story with the most votes will be written along with this parody and The Crash and Spyro Show. Well, hope you're enjoying this story so far, sorry if that seems repetitive, and see ya next time.


	7. Curse of the Black Wampa Part 7

Note: I own nothing

Crash and Guilmon are then seen walking under a bridge and hide. "Are we stealing a ship?" Guilmon asked. "Commandeering. We are going to commandeer that ship over there" Crash said pointing at The Terminator. "Before we do.. answer me this. How much are you willing to save Renamon?" Crash asked. "I'll die for her" Guilmon said with a serious face. "Good. Then you have no worries" Crash said.

We see solders march by a canoe. Then Crash and Guilmon lift the canoe and enter the water.

We then see them underwater, still carrying the canoe. "This seems... unrealistic" Guilmon said. "What is 'real'?" Crash asked. Guilmon just stayed silent as they continued walking underwater.

Then they sneak on The Daughter. "Everyone stay calm. We're taking over this ship" Crash said as he approached the sailors. "Aye! Avast!" Guilmon said. The sailors laughed. Crash and Guilmon just looked at each other. "You'll never make it out. Alive anyways" one of the sailors said. Crash gave a smile. "Son. I'm Captain Crash Bandicoot. Savvy?" Crash asked as he pointed a gun at him.

On the docks, Master Chief saw a boat rowing to them. "Commander" Master Chief said. Impmon turned around. Then got out his telescope and looked. "Sir! They've taken the ship! Crash and Guilmon have taken The Daughter!" a sailor said in a distance. "Rash Guilmon. Too rash. He's by far the worst pirate I've ever seen" Impmon said.

Once Impmon and his men got on The Terminator, they sailed after Crash and Guilmon. Then they got on the ship and looked around. The behind them, we see Crash and Guilmon swinging to their ship.

"Search everywhere! I want them found!" Impmon ordered. "Alive?" a solder asked. "I don't care!" Impmon shouted.

Crash then cuts the lines and they started to sail off. Impmon turns around and spots them leaving. "Back to The Terminator, now!" Impmon ordered. One tried to make it, but missed.

"Thank you, Impmon! For helping us to make way! We would've had a hard time by ourselves" Crash said from The Terminator. Then the solders started firing at them. "Get them and clear up this mess" Impmon ordered. "But we won't catch them" Master Chief said. "Just get the cannons ready. I don't need to catch them" Impmon said. "Ready the cannons!" Master Chief ordered. The solders did so. "We're going to fire at our own ship?" Master Chief asked. "I'd rather see it at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate" Impmon said. "Commander! He's disabled the cannons!" a solder said. "Oh great" Impmon said as he hung his head in defeat. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen" Master Chief said. "So it would seem" Impmon said not amused.

Crash and Guilmon are seen talking as they sail though the ocean. "When I was a little kid, my mom raised me herself. After she died I came out here, looking for my father" Guilmon said. "Is that right?" Crash said. "I know you knew him. Otherwise you wouldn't have made a comment about my father in the prison" Guilmon said. "Well a lot of characters are what their parents were" Crash said. "My father was the only one of his kind. He was a dying breed until he met my mother and had me" Guilmon said."I will say I did know your father. But I don't know much about your mother. Agumon didn't speak much about her" Crash explained. "Agumon?" Guilmon asked. "That's his name. He.. was most certainly... a good pirate" Crash said. "That's not true. He was a good character who obeyed the law" Guilmon said. "He's a bloody pirate. Deal with it" Crash said. "My father... was not a pirate" Guilmon said as he pulled out his sword.

"Put it away. There's no need for you to get beaten again" Crash said. "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules in a fair fight" Guilmon said. "We'll it's not like me to follow rules or fight fair now is it?" Crash said. He then turned the wheel and a beam hits Guilmon, making him drop his sword and hang for his life over the water. Crash picks up the sword.

"Now, as long as you're hanging there, pay attention. The rules that really matter are these. What a character can do. And what a character can't do. For instance, you can accept your father was a good character and a good pirate, or you can't. Pirate is in you blood, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me for example, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Insanity Island all on my own. So.." Crash said as he spun the wheel back over making Guilmon fall on the ship and landed on his back. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Crash said handing Guilmon his sword. "Insanity Island?" Guilmon asked after grabbing the sword. "Insanity Island" Crash said.

A/N: Well, let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
